Her Wedding Day
by bucktooth22
Summary: ROSE RAVEN ONESHOT FLUFF. She's marrying Philip and Diaval can't stay silent any longer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent.

He loved her. He had to tell her. Maybe this wasn't his best plan, and maybe he did feel a little bit bad for waiting until now to tell her but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd wanted to see her in that wedding gown for years. The only problem was: Philip was the groom. Diaval thought he'd made his intentions clear but apparently he hadn't so when any objections were asked for he'd stood up. He felt Maleficent's piercing green eyes on his back in warning but he continued. He saw the anger in Philip's eyes and the hurt and pain in Aurora's. "I love you." He blurted out. She staggered looking confused for a moment.

"Diaval…" She stammered.

"I love you." He said with conviction this time as he stood up straighter and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked sounding wounded. Like he was only saying the words to hurt her.

"I loved you as a bird and as a horse and as a dragon and even as a wolf. I've loved you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you Aurora I loved you." He said. He'd been practicing this speech for days now, declaring it to the trickling streams of the moor. "Please tell me you love me too." His voice shook slightly and she looked scared as she looked around at all the faces watching her, waiting to hear what she had to say. All eyes were on her and, in case he didn't feel bad enough already for running her wedding, she started crying. As she runs inside the castle from the flowery garden where she decided to have her wedding he started to go after her. Maleficent grabbed his arm to stop him but when he continued to struggle she sighed and turned him into his original form. His natural form and watched as he flew off on wings that would never compare to her own. She shook her head with a small smile at him as she gracefully strode after Aurora. She saw Diaval stealthily perch in the corner of a window as she approached her little queen. Aurora looked up at her fairy godmother through teary eyes and put her arms up for a hug that Maleficent awkwardly gave.

"Tell me what to do?" The blond asked weakly.

"What does your heart tell you?" Maleficent asked.

"I feel…I feel like I've never been able to love Philip with all my heart and that I'll never be able to love Diaval with all my heart. There will always be part of me that loves the other." She said as if she were in pain.

"That is unfair to all three of you." The fairy said as she sat down beside the weeping girl.

"Then what do I do?" She asked.

"This is your decision beastie." Maleficent laughed as she put a hand on top of the girl's head.

"Do I have to make a decision on my wedding day? Can I get married another time and just celebrate today?" Aurora asked. Maleficent laughed and nodded.

"If that is what you desire." She stood and flapped her wings lightly before taking the girl's hand and leading her outside.

"Keep my secret? That I've always loved Diaval?" She asked looking up at her horned protector. Maleficent remained silent as a slick black crow snuck from the window.

"You know a decision must be made." Maleficent said quietly as they reached the door. Her green eyes were watching the small delicate girl intently. "Someone must be chosen."

"I shall make my choice and he shall be the dark wings that set my heart free, but for now, let me enjoy the rest of my wedding day." She said as she stepped out to the waiting crowd.

"As you wish." Maleficent bowed slightly before addressing the onlookers. "Let the celebration commence." She said as she saw a man with a pointed nose and a dark shadowy appearance about him. She smirked slightly at him as the confused people moved hesitantly to the food. And the prince, who was more confused than all, looked between Maleficent, Aurora, and Diaval, waiting for someone to tell him what had just happened. The raven looked at the rose in her beautiful white gown and smirked as he took a handful of cake and began munching. She giggled at him as she did the same. Maleficent smiled at the pair as they smiled at each other.


End file.
